Glass Houses
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: In order to create an alliance between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation after the end of the war, the king orders a girl of noble blood to marry the Fire Lord. But how do Toph and Zuko feel about this? After all, no one asked them. Toko, Maiko, Tokka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

-

"He's joking, isn't he?"

The courier shook his head as he folded the royal summons into a leather case. "The king is intent," he said. "He says that there will always be a risk of the Fire Nation attacking if there isn't a permanent tie."

The stableboy tossed a saddle over the back of an ostrich horse. "Seems cruel to send some poor little girl off to marry the Fire Lord, without even asking her first," he said.

"This is no poor little girl," the courier said. He leaped up and straddled the ostrich horse. "This is the Lady."

The stableboy watched the courier gallop away, wide-eyed. "Heaven help the Fire Lord," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Only one girl could possibly earthbend while wearing a silk dress and ribbons in her hair. Toph grinned as she tore furrows in the earth. The soft silk of her knee-length dress fluttered pleasantly against her skin, and the sun warmed her bare shoulders. Life was nice.

"Toph!" her mother called. "Toph, where are you?"

She dropped her hands and brushed the dirt away. "In my garden," she hollered.

Four years ago, when she left home for the first time, this had been a lovely place full of well-tended flowers and carefully manicured trees. Now it was her own personal earthbending circle.

Her mother sighed heavily as she picked her way around the broken stones and muddy holes. "Darling, a letter's just arrived," she said. "It's very important."  
"I don't want to hear any more fan mail," she said, rolling her eyes. She lifted her hands and raised a massive wall of earth.

"This isn't a fan letter, precious," Poppy said. "It's…it's a summons from the Earth King."

"So?" Toph shrugged. "Read it to me."

Her mother cleared his throat. "From his high royal majesty, King Kuei of the earth Kingdom, from the palace of Ba Sing Se, to her ladyship, Toph Bei Fong of Gaoling: greetings," she read.

"Just get on with it," Toph said irritably.

"In light of the recent end of the Hundred Years' War, it is imperative to cement the shaky ties between the Earth Kingdom and our former enemy, now ally, the Fire Nation," Poppy continued. "As our noble and illustrious history recounts, the surest way to create an alliance between our two countries is through marriage. A girl of Earth Kingdom blood and noble birth must be wed to the Fire Lord."

Toph's eyes widened. "I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means," she said.

The paper rattled in Poppy's hands. "Therefore, the king requests that you, Lady Toph Bei Fong, should be married to the Fire Lord before the end of the year," she said.

The earth garden rumbled. "Oh, no," Toph said. "Oh, no! I am not marrying the Fire Lord!"

"You have to, precious," Poppy said. "The king has requested it. Imagine, my little girl, the queen of the Fire Nation."

"Don't imagine!" Toph said. "I'm not going to marry him. I'm not going to marry…Zuko." She paused. "The king honestly expects me to marry _Zuko_?"

"Apparently," Poppy said. She twisted the letter in her hands. "I've already told your father. He's ecstatic."

"Of course he is," Toph muttered, plunking down into the dirt. A shield of mud splashed around her.

"Don't do that," Poppy pleaded. "You're getting your dress dirty."

"That's the least of my concerns," she snapped. She dug her hands into the comforting earth, leapt to her feet, and charged farther into the heart of the garden.

* * *

Zuko sat on the white marble steps of the palace. The sounds of the party still chimed happily- music and laughter and animated chatting. He sat underneath a paper lantern, fiddling with the little gold ring and dully watching the light flicker over the band.

"She turned you down?"

Zuko sighed and slid the ring onto his pinky. "What else?" he said.

Iroh sat down next to him. "Good riddance!" he said emphatically.

"What?" Zuko scowled.

"I never liked her," Iroh scowled. "She was just so dour and unhappy all the time. You can do so much better."

"Uncle, my girlfriend refused my proposal and broke up with me an hour ago," Zuko said. "I don't really want to hear about 'doing better' just yet."

"Did she say why she wouldn't marry you?" Iroh inquired.

Zuko slid the ring off his finger and into his palm. "She said that our relationship was just left over from when we were kids," he said. "She said…that she was growing up and she had to let go, and it was time I did too." He looked across the wide courtyard, as if by staring he could bring her back. "So she left."

"Left the party?"

"The party, the palace…I think she left the city," Zuko said. "She's done with me."

Iroh cleared his throat. "You do remember the law, don't you?" he said.

"You mean the one that says the Fire Lord must be married before the fifth year of his rule?" Zuko scowled. "Of course I remember. Why else do you think I tried to propose to Mai?"

"What about that Water Tribe girl?" Iroh suggested. "I always liked her."

Zuko's scowled deepened. He clutched the gold ring until the square ruby in the center dug into his palm. "She's off with the Avatar," he sulked.

Iroh patted Zuko on the arm. "I know you're not fond of the idea, but you remember the letter from the Earth King, right?" he said.

"The one where he offers some poor Earth Kingdom girl to marry me?" Zuko snorted. "Yeah, I remember."

"Why not take him up on the offer?" Iroh said. "I know it isn't your first choice, to accept an arranged marriage, but if you're not married before the end of the summer, the parliament could challenge your right to rule."

Zuko groaned and dropped his head to his hands. "I'll never convince Mai to marry me," he said. "I might as well."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Lots of people write about Zuko and Katara getting forced into an arranged marriage. I thought I'd write about Zuko and Toph. Just for a change of pace. But will they go through with it? Ooh, deep questions.

Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

Zuko wrote the letter slowly. His new title filled the top of the clean sheet of parchment. _His Excellency, the most royal Fire Lord. Zuko, son of Ozai…_

He scowled. _Am I even allowed to use my father's name? _he thought. He pushed the thought away and continued the letter.

"Are you accepting or declining?"

He glanced up as Iroh walked onto the balcony. Zuko glanced back at the page and sighed. "Accepting," he said glumly.

"You don't sound very happy about it," Iroh said. He leaned over his shoulder and scanned the letter.

Zuko slumped back in his chair. "Why should I be happy?" he said. "I'm marrying somebody I don't even know."

Iroh picked up the letter. "Perhaps I was hasty in recommending you accept this offer," he admitted. "I broke off an arranged marriage myself."

"Really?" Zuko said. "Who was it?"

Iroh scratched the back of his head. "Your mother, actually," he said. "But she was so young, and of course there was Anhura." He smiled fondly. "Marrying my Anhura was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Yes, well, I thought Mai was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me," Zuko said bitterly.

Iroh rubbed his shoulders. "You're still young, my nephew," he said. "Heartbreak happens. You will mend. And perhaps this lovely young Earth Kingdom maiden will be just what you need."

"Is she pretty?" Zuko said skeptically.

"Who knows?" Iroh shrugged.

Zuko dipped his brush in the ink and set it to the page again. "I guess it doesn't matter," he said.

"Perhaps you should reconsider," Iroh began.

"Reconsider what?" Zuko said. "The person who needs to reconsider is Mai. But she's taken off. I don't know where she is. And even if I did track her down, I don't think there's any way I could convince her to marry me."

"Why don't you propose to a girl you know?" Iroh said. "That Water Tribe girl-"

"-has been attached at the Avatar's hip since the war ended," Zuko finished dryly.

"What about Mai's friend, the acrobat?"

"Ty Lee?" Zuko scoffed. "I'd sooner marry a grasserfly."

Iroh tapped his chin. "The little earthbender," he said. "I was always fond of her, you know."

Zuko paused. "Toph?" he said incredulously. "No, I can't marry her. She's a baby."

"It has been several years since you've seen her," Iroh said. "Time could have been quite kind to her."

Zuko sprinkled sand over the wet ink to dry it. "She's a sweet kid, but she's just a little bruiser," he said absently as he poured the used sand back into the jar. "I can't marry her." He folded up his parchment and affixed the royal seal that only the Fire Lord was allowed to use. "I might as well just marry this Earth Kingdom girl."

"Arranged marriages can work out," Iroh said. "Over time, affection can grow. And that affection can grow into love."

"Yes, well, I hope so," Zuko said. He stared dismally at the folded and sealed letter of acceptance. "We'll just have to see."

* * *

"Where…on earth…am I?" she mumbled.

Her head pounded. She rubbed her temples. "You're on board ship, my lady," a timid girl's voice said.

"On board a what?" Toph demanded. She bolted upright and slammed her head into a low-lying brace. "Oh, ow. Ow!"

"Are you all right, my lady?" the girl asked.

"Curse that monkey-feathering son of a platypus bear…" she mumbled. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just explain why on earth I'm on a ship." Toph leaned towards the edge of the bed and fell back. "And why I can't get my legs to move properly."

"Your parents…" the servant hesitated.

"Just spit it out," Toph snapped

"You're on your way to the Fire Nation, my lady," the servant blurted out. "To marry the Fire Lord. He's asked for your hand in marriage."

Toph laughed. "You're kidding me, right?" she said.

The ship lurched underneath her. Toph tumbled to the floor. "My lady!" the servant said.

"Stop calling me that!" Toph said. She stumbled to her feet, swaying precariously. The servant followed her, her shoes clattering on the floor. Toph lunged for the wall and fumbled for the door. The long skirt of her robe tangled around her legs; she cursed loudly and pulled it away.

"There's got to be stairs to get above deck," she mumbled. "I think that- _ow! _Oh, holy hellfire!" She ran straight into the ladder and bounced back. Toph shook her head, sending her long hair flying around her face, and climbed up dizzily.

Cool sea air blasted her face. She spat the salt out of her mouth and lurched onto the deck. "Toph! What are you doing out here?" she heard her father demand over the roar of the sea.

"I'm so sorry, your lordship," the maid gasped. "She got away from me."

"She shouldn't be awake yet," Lord Bei Fong said. He grasped his daughter by the shoulders. "Is she conscious?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm conscious," Toph said, wrenching away from his hands. The wind whipped the knee-length skirt of her nightdress, plastering it against her legs. "Should I be otherwise?"

"Well, you see, darling…" Lord Bei Fong stammered.

Toph pushed her skirt down. "Let me guess," she said. "It has something to do with the stupid earth king forcing me to marry the fire lord, right?"

"It's for you-"

"It's for your own good, Toph, yeah, I know," she finished. "Did you seriously drug me and shanghai me for my own good? Because I really doubt that's the best plan you could have come up with."

"You refused to listen to reason," her father said. "The fire lord accepted the proposal, Toph. You have to marry him."

"I don't believe this," Toph said, dragging her fingers through her long tangled hair. "It's my childhood all over again. And do you remember what I did during my childhood, Daddy?"

"You ran away."

"That's right, Daddy, I ran away," Toph said. She clutched the railing of the ship to keep her balance. "Do you want me to run away again? Because I will."

"Not this time, Toph," Lao said grimly. "I'm not certain you understand the gravity of this situation."

"Then enlighten me," she challenged.

Lao took a deep breath. "This is no parental request that you can choose to ignore," he said. "This is an order from the king. If you disobey him, there are dire consequences."

"Like what?" she said, but already the bravado was slipping from her voice.

"Disregarding the king's royal summons is treason," Lao said. "You could be punished by banishment. Even death, if he so chose." He tilted her chin towards him so that she faced him. "Toph, the last thing I want is for my daughter to be unhappy. You might disagree with me, but I truly have your best interests at heart. I would rather see you married than dead."

She pulled away. "I'd rather be dead than married," she retorted.

Lao sighed heavily. "You do realize that my marriage to your mother was arranged by my father," he said.

"Yeah, look how well that turned out," Toph said. "You're married to a woman afraid of your shadow, and she gave you a blind daughter instead of a healthy son."

"Toph!"

She straightened, surprised by the sharpness of his tone. "I have never regretted choosing to marry your mother, and I have never regretted your birth," he said. "I was…I was shocked, that's all. I didn't know what to do with a child, much less one so tiny and fragile. You nearly died when you were born, you know. And your mother with you."

She kept quiet. Her mother had told her the story of her birth several times, but she had never heard her father mention it. "I did my best to protect a weak child. If you had been ordinary, my efforts would have been sufficient. But you have never been ordinary." He touched her cheek. "You're an extraordinary young lady now."  
"Please, not another 'young lady' talk,' she mumbled.

"But you are," he said. "Clever and exquisitely lovely. Any man should be proud to call you his bride."

She pushed his hand away from her cheek. "I don't want to be the bride of a man who didn't chase me down himself," she said.

"Toph, you haven't any choice," he said. He kissed the top of her head. "The earth king chose to offer your hand in marriage to the fire lord, and the fire lord accepted. It's out of our control now." Lord Bei Fong patted her on the shoulder. "We should arrive at the Fire Nation next week, and then it's two days' ride to the palace. Go and rest."

"Like I'll have anything else to do while I'm stuck on this stupid boat," Toph mumbled under her breath, but she obeyed her father and went below deck.

* * *

Zuko started awake at the knock at his door. "Come in," he mumbled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

The door tapped open. "Are you still awake?"

"Sort of," he said. "I fell asleep at my desk."

"Again?" she laughed softly. "It's after midnight. You should have been in bed hours ago."

"I'm not a little boy anymore," he said.

"You'll always be a little boy to me," she said She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head.

"That's because you're my mother," he smiled.

Ursa stepped back and cupped his chin in her hands. "I suppose," she said. She stroked his dark hair, unbound and messy, away from his face. "Now, what's this I hear about my son getting married? Did Mai come back?"

He scowled. "No," he said. He pulled away from her and leaned his elbow on his desk. "She didn't answer any of my letters, either."

"Maybe she just needs time," Ursa suggested.

"We've been together for almost five years," he said. "Shouldn't that be enough time to know whether or not we should get married?"

She sighed. "I can't answer that," she said.

Zuko rested his chin on his hand, staring glumly out the window into the darkness. "I have to get married, Mom," he said. "The parliament will challenge my right to the throne if I don't obey the law."

"I know," she said quietly. "Iroh told me of your decision to marry the girl King Kuei offered to you."

"It sounds terrible," he said. "Taking a girl who was offered to me. Sounds like she's somebody's prize cow or something."

"In noble families, that's how daughters serve their purpose," Ursa said. "The parents raise their daughters to be pretty, well-mannered ladies who can bear healthy children." She busied herself with the objects on his desk, straightening the papers and tidying the bottles of ink.

"But your parents didn't make you marry Dad, did they?" Zuko said.

"Not my parents," she said. "Your father…your father was very persuasive. It wasn't until after the wedding that I realized he married me simply for my bloodline."

Zuko studied her. She still looked like the mother he remembered from his childhood- only thinner, and paler. Strands of white softened her dark hair. "Uncle said you were arranged to marry him," he said.

"That's right," Ursa said. She picked up a pen, touched the nib, and put it back. "I was a great deal younger than him, and he felt sorry for me. He chose to break the arrangement. My parents were relieved…but his were horrified."

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you had married him?" he asked.

"I did, on occasion," she said. "I doubt we would have been compatible, or that we would have fallen in love, but I do know that he would have been very kind to me." She stroked her finger along the curve of her son's jawline. "Take that into consideration, dear. You're going to marry a girl who will feel lost and afraid in a strange place, with a strange man. The best thing you can do is to be kind to her. Treat her like she is something wonderful."

"I can try," he said.

"You're a good man," Ursa said, smiling. "You will be a wonderful husband to any girl." She kissed him on the forehead. "Now go to bed."

"Yes, Mom," he grinned.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

OMFG, URSA!

I've neve written anything Ursa related. It's about time.

I wrote the first two pieces last night, but this morning, I started wondering if I wanted to include Ursa. I decided I did...I hope it was a good choice. I think she's going to be a key player as the story progresses. I'll also explain how she got home, and what's up with the rest of the royal family.

Also, I love writing Avatar swears. "Monkey-feathering son of a platypus bear!" I'm going to start saying that in real life...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More is coming soon! I've plotted this one out, and I think it's going to be really good.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

"Zuko, isn't there anything you want at the wedding?"

Zuko flattened the curling scroll. "Not really," he said. "I liked the menu, though. Good job on it."

Ursa crossed her arms. "That was your uncle's doing," she said.

"Really?"

"Iroh's been doing most of this," she said. "He's excited about this wedding. Definitely more excited than you are."

"I'm too busy to be excited," Zuko returned.

Ursa sat down beside him. "Maybe you shouldn't go through with this," she said.

"The deal's done, Mom," he said. "The wedding's in four days."

"What if Mai comes back?" she asked quietly.

Zuko set down his pen. "I don't know," he said.

"Do you want her to come back?" Ursa asked.

"Of course I do," Zuko said. "I just don't think she will. She's stubborn."

Ursa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you marrying this girl to make her jealous?" she asked.

"No," he said vehemently. "Oh, no. No. Of course not."

"It almost seems like you are."

"I'm not," he said. "I'm doing this for the good of the Fire Nation. Being married to an Earth Kingdom noble's daughter will improve relations. It's all political."

Ursa stood up. "Just remember that you're not marrying the government, you're marrying a girl," she said. "Always keep that in mind."'

* * *

The ship lurched across the waves. Toph curled up in a tight ball in her bunk and squinched her eyes shut.

"…and I was thinking that we could use pink. At least, that's what I told them. Pink is just such a lovely color on you," her mother prattled.

"I'll take your word for it," Toph mumbled into her pillow.

"Fire Nation weddings are just lovely," Poppy sighed. "I went to one once, you know. It was so beautiful. They have their wedding ceremonies in late afternoon, when the sun is setting."

The ship rocked over a wave. Toph scrabbled to hold onto the side of the bed. "Listen, Mom, this is a _terrible _time to discuss this," she said.

"But I just want to get your input on what you'd like," Poppy said, sounding hurt. "It's your own wedding, after all. And you're only getting one."

"Mom, even if I picked my own husband, I wouldn't be interested in planning this stupid wedding," Toph said. She rolled over onto her back and stared sightlessly upwards.

"Weddings aren't stupid," Poppy said. "It's going to be the happiest day of your life."

"The happiest day of my life is the day I get off this stupid ship," Toph said. She pulled the blankets over her head. "Are we there yet?"

"They've already sighted the coastline," Poppy said. "Then it's just two days' ride to the palace."

"Thank goodness," Toph sighed. She sat up and ran her fingers through her long tangled hair. "Tell me something, Mom."

"Anything, darling," Poppy said.

"If my wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, was it the happiest day of yours?" Toph said.

Poppy was quiet for a moment. "It was happy," she said slowly. "But not the happiest."

"What was it then?" Toph asked.

"The day you were born," Poppy said. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. Toph stared blankly down at her hands.

* * *

"Zuko!" Ursa called. "Come here!"

"In a minute," he mumbled, shuffling through the papers on his desk.

"Hey, Firelord, can't you leave your super-important-Firelord business alone for a few minutes?" a voice hollered.

Zuko scrambled to his feet. "Sokka?"

The door to his study opened. "You don't think we'd miss your wedding, do you?" Katara laughed. She flung her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you!"

He hugged her back. "It's good to see you too," he said. "All of you."

"We haven't seen you in months," Aang said.

"I've been busy," he shrugged.

"Is Toph here yet?" Katara said.

"I don't know if she's coming," Zuko said. "She never responded to the invitation."

"I can't believe you're getting married," Suki said. "Where's Mai? Busy with last minute details?"

Zuko cleared his throat. "I'm…I'm not marrying Mai."

Awkward silence fell. "Oh," Katara said.

"Then who are you marrying?" Sokka asked curiously.

Zuko scratched the back of his neck. "Funny story," he said. "I'm…I'm not really sure."

"How did that happen?" Aang asked.

Zuko picked up the royal summons and smoothed out the crumpled parchment. "The Earth King…well, he sent a letter saying he had an Earth Kingdom noble girl that I could marry…you know, for political reasons," he mumbled. "I guess it sounds kind of dumb."

"You broke up with Mai for that?" Suki said.

"Actually, she broke up with me," he said. "After I proposed to her."

Suki stared at the floor. "I should just stop talking," she mumbled.

"So you don't even know who you're marrying?" Katara said, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"I guess," he mumbled.

"You're ridiculous," Katara said.

"Thanks."

"Politically, it's a good move," Sokka mused. "It'll definitely strengthen the ties between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom."

"When did Sokka get so smart?" Zuko smirked. Sokka elbowed him in the ribs.

"Since he figured out that he's going to be the next chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe," Katara said, rolling her eyes. "He's been unbearable about it."

"Well, you're unbearable most of the time, so now we're even," Sokka said, poking her in the stomach.

"I am not unbearable!" Katara argued. "I'm lovable!"

"Lovable my face!"

"Just like old times," Zuko grinned.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Eh...a short chapter, but a necessary one.

Next chapter...Toph arrives! And will Zuko ever figure out that she's his new bride? Who knows!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

Katara drew the brush through her long thick hair. Bright late morning sunshine shone brightly through the window. She looked out at the busy courtyard as the servants prepared for the wedding, setting up rows of chairs and swags of gauzy fabric and armfuls of perfect flowers. She sighed.

"Someone's gone to her happy place," Suki remarked.

Katara brushed her hair lazily. "It's so romantic," she said. "Don't you think?"

"What's romantic?" Suki asked. She sat down at the dressing table, tucking one leg underneath her, and picked up a golden hair comb. "The wedding?"

Katara coiled her hair and held it experimentally to the crown of her head. "Of course the wedding," she said absently, looking at her grown-up hairstyle from every possible angle. "But the whole idea…that they don't know each other…but they'll fall in love anyways."

"What makes you think they'll fall in love?" Suki retorted. "They're complete strangers. Maybe they'll be nice to each other, but fall in love? I doubt that'll happen."

Katara let her hair tumble down her back. "It might," she said serenely.

Suki shook her head. "Forget Zuko getting married, you need to get hitched quick," she said. "Get it out of your system."

Katara laughed. "Aang's a little bit too distracted for a wedding right now," she said. The smile faded slightly from her eyes. "I don't know when we'll have time for one."

Suki cleared her throat as she swept her shoulder-length copper hair back with the golden comb. "So who do you think the girl is?" she asked.

"I don't know," Katara said. "Maybe a princess!"

"She can't be a princess. Kuei doesn't have a daughter."

"Oh."

"Probably just a noble of some sort," Suki shrugged. "They wouldn't send a peasant girl to marry the Fire Lord."

"I wonder why she hasn't come out of her room," Katara mused.

"She's probably just shy," Suki said. "She's a stranger, and she's probably never been to the Fire Nation before. Oh, and she's marrying the Fire Lord. I'd probably stay in my room too." She brushed mascara on her eyelashes. "She's probably used to being a spoiled noble's daughter in the Earth Kingdom, not the princess of the Fire Nation."

"If she's a noble, maybe Toph knows her," Katara suggested. She frowned. "I wonder why she's not coming to the wedding."

"Her parents probably wouldn't let her leave the house," Suki said.

"That's never stopped her before," Katara pointed out. She smoothed the curling ends of her hair.

"Maybe she just didn't want to come. She hates weddings," Suki said.

"True," Katara said. "But this is Zuko's wedding. She wouldn't pass up a chance to tease him about that. Besides, it would be a chance to see…"

Her voice trailed off. Suki smiled ruefully. "To see Sokka," she finished.

"She's been in love with him since she was twelve," Katara said. "And I have a feeling she's still holding on to that."

"You think I don't know that?" Suki said softly. "I know Sokka loves her but…it's the same way he loves you. It's been four years, and he still hasn't figured out that she likes him at all."

"Sokka's about as thick as a dumb of bricks," Katara said.

Suki stared at her. "I think you just made that up."

"You know what I mean," Katara said, tossing her hair back. "He'll never figure it out. I mean, Toph could be standing in front of him with a sign that says 'I LOVE YOU, PLEASE NOTICE ME,' and he still wouldn't figure it out."

"She'd never do that," Suki said.

"Why? Because she's too proud and stubborn to admit that she's in love with my brother?"

"No. Toph can't write."

Katara frowned, then started laughing. "I guess I deserved that," she said. She stood up and strolled to the closet. "We had better get dressed, though. The wedding's in a few hours!"

Suki rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Ow," she complained. "Ow…_ow_! Stop it!"

"But, milady…"

Toph pulled away, most likely leaving a chunk of hair behind in the process. She raked her fingers angrily through her thick, silky hair. "Toph," her mother scolded. "You need to get ready for the wedding."

"I know," Toph retorted. She rubbed her forehead. "Just give me a few minutes, all right?"

Her mother sighed, but she left, taking the maid with her. Toph flopped down on the wide expanse of her unfamiliar bed, her legs sprawled out in the most unladylike fashion she could muster.

In just a few hours she would be trussed up in that stupid silk dress, with her hair tied up in an impossible knot she would never manage to take down and her face painted with a two-inch-thick layer of makeup. She would have to stand next to Zuko and vow to be his faithful, loving, caring wife.

Ha. What a joke.

She rolled over onto her stomach, her hair spilling around her shoulders. Briefly she entertained the notion of grabbing a few things and _getting the heck out of there_, but her father's words about treason and all that rot sank her back to reality. She buried her face in the silky coverlet and let out a long muffled scream of frustration.

The door opened. "Still on break," Toph snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I…Toph?"

She sat up. "Katara?"

The next thing she knew she had been tackled by the older girl. "Toph! You're here!" Katara cried. "I'm so glad! But why didn't you tell anyone? Are you here to surprise Zuko?"

Toph pulled away and sat cross-legged, scratching the back of her neck. "You might could say that," she mumbled.

"I can't believe you came all this way without telling us, you silly girl," Katara said. "Oh! Is this the dress you're wearing for the wedding? It's beautiful."

Toph closed her eyes, preparing for the realization that was surely coming.

"It's so elaborate, though," Katara rattled on. "So much embroidery. Are you trying to outshine the bride?" She paused. "Unlesss…"

"Yeah…about that…"

"Toph?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Are you…are you actually marrying Zuko?"

"Looks like it, chief."

Katara fell silent. Toph dangled her legs over the edge of the bed and dug her toes into the clay tile floor. Katara stood completely still, her mouth gaping wide open. "Go on. Let it out," Toph said.

"But I…but you…are you…what am…" Katara sputtered.

"Yeah, I feel about the same."

"This is ridiculous!" Katara burst out. "You're a baby!"

"I'm sixteen," Toph retorted, hurt.

"But how can you marry Zuko?" Katara demanded.

Toph huffed. "I can because I _have _to," she said. "It's one thing to rebel against my parents. It's something quite different to disobey a king."

"But you're one of the national heroes," Katara protested. "Surely you'll listen to you."

"That's precisely why Kuei wants me to marry Sparky," Toph snorted. "Face it, sugar. There's no way I'm getting out of this." She flopped back on the bed. "Signed, sealed, delivered….I'm his, whether I like it or not."

"But Zuko didn't say anything about…ooh, he doesn't know."

"Nope."

"Oh."

Toph sighed heavily. "This isn't going to end well," she said.

Someone knocked on the door. "Toph," her mother called. "We need to finish your hair, darling."

"I'd better go," Katara said.

"There's another door around here somewhere," Toph said. "See you when I walk down the aisle."

For a moment she thought Katara was going to say something kind and pitying, but thankfully she left instead. Toph rubbed her knuckles in her smarting eyes. "Yeah, whatever, come in," she said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And now we're getting closer and closer to Zuko finding out! Bwahahaha!

Sorry about the delay...I was busy with my own wedding! But now I am happily married (the hubster is sitting next to me on the couch while I type this) and I'm back on track.

Fun fact: Katara saying that Sokka is as "thick as a dumb of bricks" was a complete accident. I was distracted in the middle of typing that sentence and got up to do something and when I came back...that was the last thing I had typed. I stared at it, dumbfounded, for a moment, and then started to delete it. Then I realized it was too hilarious, and left it in.

I hope you liked the new chapter! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

Zuko stared at his unfamiliar reflection. The heavily embroidered silk robes, the same ones his uncle had worn for his wedding, hung on his shoulders like a dead weight. His crown dug into his scalp.

_But I look nice_, he thought to himself, feeling slightly cheerful for the first time in a while.

"Admiring yourself there, Sparky?"

Zuko whirled around, his ears turning red. "There's no shame in looking nice for your own wedding," he retorted.

Sokka leaned against the doorway, smirking. "Looking nice, yes," he said, sauntering towards him. "Preening like Katara does before a hot date…no."

Zuko wrinkled his nose. "Katara and Aang go on…hot dates?" he said.

"Yes," Sokka said. "And no, I don't want to think about it." He slung an arm around Zuko's neck. "Look at us handsome devils. Too bad you're going off the market."

Zuko shrugged his arm away. "Yeah, too bad," he echoed.

Sokka plunked down on the edge of Zuko's bed. "You still don't seem happy about this whole marriage thing," he said. "Maybe you have time to change your mind."

"Not really," Zuko sighed, tugging at his collar. "Going back on my word now would be tricky. It could destroy relations with the Earth Kingdom." He rubbed his temples. "No, the second that girl starts walking down the aisle, it's a done deal."

"What do you think she's like?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

"Well, what do you _hope _she'll be like?"

Zuko stared out the window. Midafternoon sunshine illuminated the courtyard below- the assembled chairs, the decorations, the lanterns waiting to be lit. "I don't know," he said. "Someone kind. Compassionate. But not weak. A weak woman would never survive in this palace. She'll have to have a strong spirit."

"And pretty?" Sokka asked slyly.

"Well, I _hope _so."

Zuko sank down in a chair and sprawled out his long, thin legs. Sokka tilted his head. "Did you ever think about going after Mai?" he asked.

A pang shot through Zuko's heart. "Of course," he said gruffly. "But Mai…Mai has never been the type to listen when someone told her what to do. She's stubborn."

"And apparently afraid of commitment," Sokka added. "Listen, you guys were totally in love when you were teenagers. You're twenty-one now. Things change. Maybe the kids who were in love didn't grow up to become adults who are still in love."

"You're one to talk," Zuko retorted. "What about you and Suki?"

Sokka ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I guess we're a bad example," he said, grinning.

"So when is it going to be your turn to dress up like this?" Zuko asked, plucking at his elaborate wedding clothes.

"I don't know," Sokka said.

"Don't tell me you're going to be one of those chronically-courting couples that never manage to get married," Zuko said.

"Well, maybe I just want to be really sure," Sokka protested.

"You've been together for five years. You're still not sure?"

Sokka flopped backwards on the bed, folding his arms under his head. "It's like I said.," he shrugged. "Maybe we haven't grown up to want to the same things. But then again, maybe we have. I just don't know. Maybe there's a better girl for me."

He stood up and clapped Zuko on the shoulder. "And who knows?" he said cheerfully. "Maybe this girl will turn out to be better for you than Mai."

"That's a lot of 'maybes'," Zuko grumbled.

The door tapped open. "Are you finished yet?" Ursa asked. She smiled. "Oh, hello, Sokka."

"Hi there," he said, waving.

Zuko stood up, shaking out his silk robes. "I have to go pray to the ancestors now, right?" he said.

"Fire Nation wedding tradition," his mother said. She held out her slim hand. "The wedding will start in an hour. You'd best hurry."

"See you at the altar, Sparks," Sokka said cheerfully. Zuko just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Katara ran down the hallway. "Why does this palace have to be so big?" she grumbled, her voice echoing against the high ceiling. "I can't find anything in this stupid place."

She kept running, her satin shoes slipping on the glossy parquet floor. "Katara?" he brother called. "What are you doing here?"

She skidded to a stop. "Finally," she panted. "Maybe you know where Zuko is."

"Yeah, I do," he said. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him," she said.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Katara, this hardly an opportune moment to declare your sudden passionate love for the Fire Lord," he said.

She punched him in the solar plexus.

"Ow…."

"It's not about me," she said impatiently. "It's about Toph."

Sokka frowned. "Yeah, I'm pretty upset she didn't bother to show up for the wedding," he said.

"Oh, no," Katara said. "Oh, no. She's here. She's totally here."

"Really?" he said. "Where is she?"

"Putting on her wedding dress."

"But she can't…what?"

"Yes."

"No, she isn't…"

"Oh, yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sokka stared at her. "Toph…_our_ Toph…is the mail order bride?" he said.

"Pretty much." Katara smoothed her hair back. "I have to find Zuko and we have to tell him. He'll call the wedding off."

"No good," Sokka said. "There's only an hour until the wedding, and he's off praying to his ancestors with his family. He won't come out until the ceremoy's starting."

"What about Aang?" Katara said. "If we tell him, he won't perform the ceremony."

"That would work," Sokka said. "If he wasn't with Zuko."

Katara swore under her breath. "Wow, _that _was ladylike. You kiss Aang with that mouth?"

"Oh, shut up," she said crossly. "We need to stop this wedding. If we don't…then Zuko and Toph are going to be married."

"And that's bad?"

"They'll kill each other in a week."

"Ah. True."

* * *

Toph plucked at the ropes of pearls around her neck. "Why do I have to wear this?" she complained.

"It's a Bei Fong tradition," her mother said serenely. "I wore those pearls for my wedding, and your father's mother before me."

"It's stupid," she grumbled, clinking the pearls back and forth in her small hands. Her maid brushed her thick, silky hair and twisted it in coils. "Ow. Are you trying to pull my scalp out?"

"I'm sorry, milady," the maid apologized.

Toph smoothed her hands over her wedding dress. The wide collar exposed her pale shoulders, and some sort of wide sash tied tightly under her small breasts. The skirt fell in smooth lines to the floor, covered in silky draped fabric. She could feel the patterns of exquisite embroidery under her fingertips. Whether she liked it or not, she had to admit that she was wearing a pretty dress.

"The ceremony will start in fifteen minutes," Poppy said. "We'd better hurry to get you downstairs in time."

She draped something soft and light over Toph's face and hair. "What is _that_?" she sputtered, tearing it away.

"It's a veil, silly," Poppy said. She settled it over her head again. "Earth Kingdom tradition. A bride's face has to be veiled when she's escorted to her husband."

Toph puffed her breath at the veil, floating it away from her face. "I hate it," she said.

"I know," Poppy sighed. "But it's tradition. You'll have to wear it for most of the ceremony."

Toph's heart sank as the gauzy fabric settled over her face like a sad cloud. _And now there's no way that Zuko can recognize me and stop this stupid wedding_, she thought.

_Well, looks like I'm doomed._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_  
_Ack! The plot thickens!

The ceremony begins in the next chapter. Are you ready for the explosion of awesome that's about to happen?

At least...I hope it's awesome. I'll do my best!

Let me know what you think of this chapter! Questions...comments...complaints...lay it on me!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon- not me, and definitely not Shamalamadingdong.

* * *

He strode through the halls, his entire body feeling as heavy as lead. "Don't be so nervous," his mother said, gliding beside him. "This is a wonderful day, Zuko. You ought to be happy."

"How can I be happy?" he asked glumly.

Ursa tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. "You are doing a wonderful thing for our people, and for the people of the Earth Kingdom," she said. "If you cannot be happy over your wedding, be happy for the alliance."

Zuko sighed. "I'll try," he said.

"You'd best hurry, Zuko, it's time for your wedding," Iroh said. He grinned gleefully. "My little nephew is all grown up and getting himself a sweet little bride."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "At least someone's happy."

Two guards stood at attention as servants drew back the red curtains. Zuko stepped onto the portico and stared down at the filled courtyard. Assembled highborn guests stared back in silent expectation.

He saw Katara, Suki, and Sokka in the front row. The three of them looked slightly stunned. Katara clamped her lips shut, as if she was desperate to tell him something but wasn't going to.

_This would be a really convenient time for her to declare her sudden, passionate love for the fire lord, _he thought.

He knew that would never happen, though. Even if someone happened to dissent, they would simply be removed and the wedding would proceed. The Fire Nation was too hung up on protocol to allow a disruption.

Aang popped up behind him. "Are you ready?" he whispered loudly.

"Yes," Zuko hissed. "Just get on with it."

Aang shrugged. "Don't be mad," he said. He hefted an ancient conch shell and blew it in the four directions- north, south, east, and west- heralding the beginning of the wedding ceremony. The sound blared in Zuko's ears, reminding him of the countless nobles' weddings he had attended with his mother and sister as a child. He never thought it would ever be his turn to stand at the altar.

From across the courtyard the curtains opened, and his bride entered.

A murmur rose up from the guests as they stood in respect. The bride walked slowly down the aisle, flanked by her parents. They held onto her tightly, as if they were afraid she might stumble- or possibly run away. Her creamy satin gown shone in the first light of sunset.

A fire sage handed Aang a copy of the Fire Nation wedding ceremony. He unfurled the scroll as the bride and her parents came to the altar. "You have come here to be bound to each other in marriage," he read. "Is this girl given with the blessing of her parents?"

"She is," said the girl's father. He took his daughter by the hand and placed it in Zuko's. He took it automatically.

Aang launched into the traditional Fire Nation wedding sermon as the girl's parents took their places on the portico, opposite Ursa and Iroh. Zuko didn't pay much attention; he was staring at his bride instead.

Honestly, he couldn't see much of her. A filmy white veil draped over her hair, covering her face and her shoulders. She was very small, though. He wondered how old she was. Her hand felt small in his, but he could feel calluses on her fingertips. For some reason that was comforting. He wasn't going to be saddled with some sort of spoiled weakling princess, but a girl who could pull her own weight.

Her fingers twitched in his. He squeezed her hand in reassurance. _She must be nervous_, he thought.

"…and now the bride and groom will pay their honor to the spirits," Aang said, jolting Zuko back to reality. He led his bride to the altar; she walked slowly, as if she was unsure of where she was walking. They knelt before the four cups, each one emblazoned with a symbol of the four nations. He had always wondered what this part was like.

Zuko drank apricot wine from the air cup and handed it to the girl. She lifted the cup behind her veil and sipped it. They proceeded down the line- crystal clear glacier water, green tea spiced with jasmine, coffee laced with cinnamon. He drank, handed the cup to his bride for her to drink, and she set each one down carefully. When the last cup had been replaced, Aang cleared his throat.

"This marriage has been blessed by the spirits of the four nations, and will be recognized as binding no matter where they may go," he said. "To show their union to those around them, the couple will exchange rings."

Zuko fumbled in the small golden bowl for his bride's ring. The shining yellow gold band glimmered in his palm. He took the girl's small left hand and slid the band on her finger.

She picked up his wide gold band, nearly dropping it, and placed it on his fingertip. The girl slid the ring on securely, her fingers light and small against his big ones.

Aang beamed down at them as they dropped their hands. "And with the final lighting of the incense, this couple will be married, bound within a lasting union," he said brightly.

Zuko reached for one of the sticks of incense, then waited for the girl. She placed her hand lightly on the altar, as if she was feeling her way, and picked up the other one. Together they held the sticks over the tall pillar candle in the center. The sticks smoked, sending up their sweet spicy fragrance. His heart thunked against his ribcage. This was it. He was married.

_Well, once I kiss her, I'll be married, _he thought.

Aang smiled so wide that it looked like his face might split. "You have completed the marriage ceremony," he said. "Fire Lord Zuko, you may kiss your bride."

His heart still thudding against his chest, Zuko lifted the veil and smiled down at his bride.

_Thank goodness. She's pretty._

He bent and kissed her lightly. Her lips were soft and her breath was warm against his. He pulled back and looked at her as the guests applauded.

His new wife was young- very young. She couldn't be more than sixteen. Her dark hair was braided around her head and twisted with strands of pearls. She had luminous pale green eyes, but as he looked into them, he realized she wasn't looking at him. She wasn't looking at anything. She was blind.

He stared at her, mouth agape, as he took inventory. The same big, long-lashed eyes. The same pert nose. The same stubborn, pointed chin. The same wide mouth. It had to be the same girl, just more grown up. Grown up enough to be married.

Zuko stood up fast, nearly losing his balance. "Toph?" he said, his voice lost in the applause and the music of the recessional.

"Where?" said Aang, glancing around. "I didn't think she was coming to the wedding."

"Down here, twinkletoes," the little bride sighed. She stood up slowly, stumbling under the weight of her dress.

Aang hopped backwards. "Where did you come from?" he yelped.

"I've been here the whole time," she said, smoothing her veil. "We'd better start moving. They're going to wonder why we're just standing here."

Zuko took Toph's arm. "Holy hellfire," he mumbled under his breath.

"You said it," she whispered back.

Zuko escorted his wife through the courtyard. He glared at Sokka, Katara, and Suki.

_Did you know about this? _he mouthed.

Katara shrugged, smiling sheepishly. _Kind of_, she mouthed back.

Zuko led Toph into the opposite end of the courtyard and ducked into a side room, dragging her behind him. "Are you serious?" he screeched. "You can't be serious."

She ripped the veil from her silky hair and plunked down on a chaise lounge. "Oh, it's serious, Sparky," she said. "I take it you don't like it either?"

"I did it for the politics," he said glumly, sitting down beside her. "That whole alliance with the Earth Kingdom thing. You?"

She scratched behind her ear. "I got kidnapped," she said.

"You're joking."

"No, really. My parents drugged me and stuck me on a ship," she shrugged.

He sighed deeply. "So neither of us want to be married," he said.

"Nope."

He looked over at her. "So we're stuck like this."

"Yup."

He leaned over and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know how we're going to do this," he confessed.

She plucked at the sash tied tightly around her waist. "I don't think anyone knows how to make a marriage work when they first start out," she said. She elbowed him in the ribs. "And hey, we might not be in love with each other, but at least we like each other."

He tried to smile. "I guess that's true," he said glumly.

They sat in silence in the curtained-off room, listening to the hustle of the guests filing out of the courtyard and into the great hall. Zuko reached over and silently took Toph by the hand. She squeezed his fingers. He rubbed his thumb over the narrow gold band on her slender finger.

_She's my wife, _he thought. _Little Toph Bei Fong is my wife._

"We'd better get going," she said softly. "They're going to come find us if we don't show up for our own wedding reception."

"I guess," he said, helping her to her feet. She held on tightly to his hand, almost like a child, and followed him into the party.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Heeeeeeey, everybody! I'm sorry for not posting for a while- things have been a little crazy in the Asthore household lately. But here's an update!

Honestly, I might have forgotten about this story if it wasn't for the steady stream of reviews. I'm so glad everyone loves this story so much! Please send me your thoughts- praise or complaints, either one. I love feedback!

Speaking of which, special thanks to **beyond the shadows **for letting me know that my pagebreaks had vamoosed! They showed up in the exported docs, but not on the actual story. Weird, eh? But thanks for letting me know!

I'll try to update soon...I have this entire story plotted out. I let **I Spiked the Ice Cream **read my outline (she's a friend of mine in real life, and my best friend's sister) and she's super excited about what's going to happen! So stay tuned, and be sure to leave me a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me. And definitely not to M. Night. Ugh.

* * *

"Well," Katara said into her punch cup. "They're married."

Sokka sighed. "Yup."

"Why did you not tell me?" Aang shrieked. He paced back and forth at the end of the royal ballroom, his feet occasionally lifting with bursts of air. "I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I did that!"

"Did what?" Suki asked.

Aang grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a shake. "Don't you realize they're going to kill each other?" he demanded. "He's in love with Mai. She's in love with-"

Aang, Suki, and Katara glanced swiftly at Sokka. He frowned into his empty cup. "I'm going to get some more," he said, shaking it.

"She's in love with someone else," Aang finished. "He's all bad-tempered and grouchy. She's all feisty and sarcastic. They're going to kill each other within a week!"

"They don't look like they're going to kill each other," Suki said.

The curtains drew back as the bride and groom entered the ballroom. The seated guests rose. "She's beautiful," Katara murmured. "She looks so grown up."

"It's hard to believe she's sixteen," Suki remarked. "I still think she's a little twelve-year-old, earthbending jerks into oblivion and accidentally kissing me on the cheek."

The bride and groom made their way towards their family- the bride's parents and the groom's mother and uncle. They bowed low before them.

"Toph is married to the fire lord," Aang mumbled. "She'll destroy the nation in a week."

Katara elbowed him in the ribs. "Be quiet and take my hand," she ordered. He obeyed.

The couple stood and faced their guests. The assembled audience bowed silently, in deference to the young ruler and his new wife. Zuko led Toph to their seats at the front of the ballroom, and the orchestra swept into a burst of music as the wedding feast began.

* * *

Toph bit into her piece of wedding cake. "Well, at least my mother remembered I like lemon," she remarked. The sweet, tangy cake fell apart in her mouth. "This wedding might suck, but this is nice."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Toph scowled. "What's it to you?" she said. "I'm the bride. I can do what I want."

She could hear the grin in Sokka's voice. "Yeah, I guess you can get away with it," he said. He stole a bite of cake off her plate. "So you knew about this before Zuko did?"

"Yeah," she said, yanking her plate out of his reach. "When the Earth King send a letter saying I had to marry the fire lord, I kind of figured it out on my own."

"And he didn't know?"

"Not in the slightest," she said cheerfully. She broke off a large hunk from her slice of cake and stuffed it in her mouth. "I think he was surprised."

"Why didn't you stop it?" Sokka asked.

Toph swallowed thoughtfully. "I tried," she admitted. "It didn't seem fair to either of us to have to get married. But my father pointed out that there were all sorts of legal ramifications."

"Ramifications?" Sokka smirked. "Can you even spell that?"

She elbowed him hard in the ribs. "I would if I could read," she retorted.

Suki and Katara swept over to them, their dresses rustling. "Sokka, are you seriously making the bride angry on her wedding day?" Suki asked.

"She's not a bride, she's just Toph," Sokka shrugged.

Katara took her by the hands. "You look beautiful," she said sincerely. "You're so grown up."

"I can't believe I beat you to the altar, sugar queen," Toph snorted. "When are you ever going to rope Aang into marriage"

"We're waiting until things are a little more convenient," Katara said stiffly.

Suki nudged her. "But the second things are convenient…wedding and a baby, am I right?" she teased.

"No one said anything about babies," Katara protested.

"No one wants to hear anything about babies either," Sokka said. "Do I want to think about my little sister and one of my best friends procreating? No. No, I do not."

Toph grinned as she took another large bite of cake and listened to the siblings argue while Suki vainly attempted to keep peace. _It's just like old times, _she thought.

But then her new gold wedding band twisted around her finger, and her heart thudded against her chest.

* * *

_This wedding will never end_, Zuko thought glumly. He spun his gold wedding band around his finger and glared darkly at the full ballroom.

"For a groom, you don't look very happy."

He jumped. "Ty Lee," he said, startled. "I didn't know you were here."

The pretty gymnast smiled at him. "I've know you since we were kids, Zuko," she said. "I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything."

"Yeah, well," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Your wife's really cute," Ty Lee offered.

Zuko looked across the ballroom. Toph was easy to spot, in her embroidered cream satin gown and the pearls and lotus blossoms tucked in her shining black hair. She was surrounded by her old friends, and he could tell even from that distance that she was laughing. "Yeah, I guess," he said.

"Are you still angry about Mai?" she asked softly, taking the seat next to him.

He turned away. "Of course I'm still angry," he said. "I don't know why she would just leave me like that."

"She went home," Ty Lee said. "She won't talk to me either."

"Does she know about all this?" Zuko asked, gesturing broadly at the ballroom full of wedding guests.

"I told her," Ty Lee said. She shifted uncomfortably. "She just shrugged and said she hoped you were happy."

Zuko slammed his fist down on the table. "Why does she have be like that?" he said.

"Don't be mad," she said, placing her hand on his arm. "She's…she's going through a lot. Ever since…"

Her voice trailed off. Zuko sighed. "I know," he said. "I think about it too."

Ty Lee squeezed his arm. "You should be happy," she said. "It looks like they found a nice girl for you."

"I know," he said again, shaking her hand away. "I'll make the best of it."

_I have to_, he thought unhappily.

* * *

"It's such a nice wedding," Iroh beamed. "And to think my nephew is married to the blind earthbending girl! I always liked her."

"You know our Toph?" Lao asked, slightly confused.

"I met her during the summer of Sozin's Comet," Iroh explained. "She had run away from her friends. I found her to be a precocious, intelligent child. It's nice to see her as a lovely young lady."

"Do you have any other children, Lady Bei Fong?" Ursa asked.

Poppy looked down at her plate. "No," she said softly. "I had several miscarriages before Toph's birth. And I nearly lost her as well. The doctor said she was a miracle, but that I shouldn't try to have another."

Ursa reached over and touched Poppy's hand. "Nothing is more painful than the loss of a child," she said quietly.

Iroh cleared his throat. "Are you staying for the coronation, Lord and Lady Bei Fong?" he asked.

"Of course," Lao said. "My daughter is going to be crowned queen of the Fire Nation. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"It's going to be strange without her at home, tearing up the garden and sneaking out to Earth Rumble," Poppy sighed. She sat up straighter. "I suppose I should warn you about that. Toph likes to sneak out."

Ursa waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure Zuko will be able to handle it," she said. "She's still young, after all. She'll settle down."

"I'm not so sure," Lao said warily. "Especially if there's any kind of…tournament in the vicinity."

Iroh laughed. "There are worse things she could do," he said. He smiled across the ballroom at the little bride. "I know it may not look like it right now, but I know my nephew. This girl will make him a happy man. And I will be a happy uncle when the babies come!"

"Iroh!" Ursa scolded, laughing. "There's time enough for babies. They've only been married a few hours."

"Well, I want grandchildren," Iroh shrugged. "That's not so much to ask, is it?"

"Give them time," Ursa sighed.

"All right, all right," Iroh caved. "But when they've been married six months…then I will start pestering them."

* * *

Toph plunked down in a chair and propped her feet up. "These shoes are killing me," she complained.

"You've been wearing shoes the whole time?" Sokka said. "Wow. I'm impressed."

She flexed the stiffly embroidered shoes with their hard new soles. "You'd better be," she snorted. "I'm wearing a shoes, jewelry, and a dress. It's been a rough day."

"Plus the whole marrying Zuko thing," Katara added.

"Yeah, there's that," she sighed. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "How long are you guys staying here?"

Katara put her arm around her shoulders. "We can't stay for very long," she said.

"You'll at least stay until the coronation?" Toph asked.

"Oh, we'll have to stay for that," Sokka grinned. "And then we'll watch the Fire Nation fall apart with you as their Fire Lady."

She shook her fist in the direction of his voice. "If I wasn't so tired, I would slug you," she said.

He moved her fists, covering her small hand with his big one. "I'm over here," he said.

His big, callused fingers were warm and firm on hers. She pulled her hand away. "Who cares?" she said. "Where'd Aang go?"

"I think he's having an existential meltdown," Katara said. "He keeps saying that if he had known it was you, he would have refused to do the ceremony."

"I wish he had," Toph sighed.

Katara squeezed her shoulders in a sideways hug. "It'll be all right," she reassured her. "Zuko will make a good husband. You'll see."

Toph wriggled out of Katara's grasp. "I never asked for a husband," she said. "Much less for _him_."

She slunk into her chair, scowling. Katara, not to be deterred, twined her fingers through the loose strands of hair that had worked themselves free from her elaborate wedding-day hairstyle. Usually she bristled under Katara's maternal instincts, but she just slunk further and said nothing.

* * *

The ballroom had filtered down to just a handful of guests. The candles had nearly all burned out, the remainders of the wicks flickering weakly in puddles of wax. The servants busied themselves with clearing the tables.

Zuko slumped in his chair. _If I have to talk to another one of these guests, it's not going to end well_, he thought.

Someone touched his shoulder. He leaped out of his chair. "What?" he sputtered.

"I think you're tired, nephew," Iroh said. "You ought to go to bed."

"Sure, fine," Zuko grumbled, straightening his robes as he stood up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Iroh asked.

Zuko frowned. "What?"

Iroh pointed across the room. "Your wife," he said gleefully.

"Oh," Zuko said. "Yeah."

Iroh elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "You'd better take her up to your room," he said. "Get going! I want some little ones around here."

"Uncle!" Zuko hissed, scandalized. He could feel his ears turning red. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Fine, fine," Iroh said, giving him a push. "I promised your mother I wouldn't nag too much. But really, Zuko, you ought to get started."

Zuko stomped across the ballroom, his ears still blazing, and stopped in front of Toph. "Come on," he said sharply, holding out his hands.

She glanced up at the sound of his voice. "What?" she said sleepily.

"You look tired," he said.

"Yeah, no kidding," she yawned. "The others went to bed an hour ago."

He took her by the hands and helped her up. "Let's go," he said, his voice gentling just a little.

Toph tucked her arm through his and he led her through the ballroom. The handful of remaining guests stood in respect as they exited. He glanced over at his uncle; Iroh flashed him a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" he mumbled.

"Your heartbeat just starting beating faster, like you're embarrassed or something."

"I'm not embarrassed," he barked.

The wide double doors closed ponderously behind them. Toph pulled her hand away from his arm and let out a loud groan. "Hold on a second," she said, lifting up the hem of her dress. "I have got to get these shoes off."

She fumbled with the laces tied tightly around her slender ankles. "You wore shoes?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah, I know, I've been over it," she snapped, pulling uselessly at the tight ribbons.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked.

"Probably," she grunted as she sat down on the floor and continued to pull at her shoes. The backs of the pretty embroidered slippers were dark brown with dried blood. "My feet are callused, my heels, not so much."

He leaned over and picked her up, fumbling with the massive cloud of her satin gown. "This is more efficient," he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her down the halls. "I agree," she said. "Does this come along with the marriage contract? You have to carry me everywhere?"

"I hope not," he said, bouncing her as he tried to adjust her weight.

"It's like old times," she said, leaning her head in the crook of his neck. "Remember? When you burned the skin off my feet and I couldn't walk for two weeks?"

"I remember," he said. "But it was easier back then. You were smaller and didn't wear ballgowns."

"Hey," she protested, thumping him on the clavicle. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, I'm saying you're not twelve anymore," Zuko said. He leveled his shoulder against the door to his bedroom, pushed until it swung open, and carried Toph to the bed, where he unceremoniously tossed her.

"Warn a girl next time," she screeched, scrambling to hold onto to something.

"Sorry," he grinned. He sat down next to her, pushed her dress towards her knees, and tugged on the laces of her slippers. "What kind of knots did your maid use on these? I might have to cut these off."

He finally loosened the ties on her left shoe and pulled it away. She sighed in relief, flexing her feet. "You have no idea how good that feels," she said.

"I can imagine," he said. He pulled off the other shoe and tossed them both on the floor. "Do you want me to get something for your heels? It looks like you rubbed all the skin off."

"Nah, I'll be fine," she yawned. "I just want to get this dress off and go to sleep."

His ears started turning red again. "Sure," he said. "I'm just going to go change."

He retreated into his closet and fumbled with the clasps on his heavy ceremonial robes. _You can do this, _he thought. He pulled off his wedding clothes and draped them carefully over an ornately carved chest. _It's not that bad. And you'd better do it, because everyone's going to ask you about it in the morning._

Zuko stripped down to his under clothes, squared his shoulders, and marched into the bedroom. Toph sat in the middle of his bed, fiddling with her hair. Her satin gown piled on the floor; with all of its layers, it looked like a smashed cake. All she wore was a very short white silk dress. "Can you help me with this?" she asked, exasperated.

He sat down behind her and pulled the hairpins out of her hair one by one. She huddled on the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. "That hurts," she grumbled.

"Sorry," he apologized, piling the pins into a heap on the bedside table.

Her hair tumbled slowly down her back, spiraling into long silky tendrils over his hands. "Zuko?" she ventured.

He plucked the dead lotus flowers from her hair. "What?" he asked.

She rested her chin on her knees. The straps of her nightgown slipped down her shoulders. "Do we have to do anything?" she asked in a half whisper.

He untwined the strings of pearls from her dark hair. "No," he said. "We don't. Not if you don't want to."

She sighed. "I kind of forgot about this part," she said, her voice sounding soft and far away. "I didn't…I didn't think about it. At all. I mean, I was so distracted with everything else that I forgot about-"

"Don't worry about it," he said gently. He smoothed her unbound hair over one shoulder. "We've got time."

"They're going to ask about it, you know," she said into her knees.

"Yeah," he said.

"So what are we going to tell them?"

He stood up and reached into the drawer of his bedside table. "Scoot over," he said.

She obeyed, frowning. He picked up a small dagger, held it over the bed, and dug the tip into his finger. Blood dripped onto the clean white bedsheets.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"They're going to check," he said quietly.

"They're going to look for blood on our bedsheets?" she said skeptically.

He frowned. "Didn't your mother warn you?" he asked.

Toph flopped back onto the pillows, avoiding the rapidly drying splotch of blood. "My parents aren't in the habit of telling me anything," she said. She bit her lip, and for a second it looked like she was going to cry. Zuko panicked.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "If your mom won't tell you anything, maybe you can talk to mine. But you don't have to think about it now. I mean, we're married. There's plenty to time to…you know." He leaned over her, smoothing her hair away from her face. "Look, you're tired. Just…go to sleep. We can figure things out in the morning." He cleared his throat. "Would you rather…sleep by yourself? I mean, I could always sleep on a couch or something if-"

She caught his hand. "You can stay," she said quietly.

Zuko blew out the lights as Toph rolled onto her side. He pulled the covers over both of them. "Good night," he offered.

"Good night," she echoed, her voice lost in the depths of her pillow.

Zuko stared up at the ceiling as his wife fell asleep beside him. He was tired, but sleep was far away.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

For all of you expecting a salacious lemon...I'm sorry you're disappointed. :P

And before I say anything else...thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all of you who are showing this story some love. Your alerts, favorites, and most of all your reviews really mean a lot, and really motivate me to write more. So thank you!

I'm off to be a super-awesome-middle-school-summer-camp-counselor for the week, but I'll return with an update ASAP!

And don't be shy- tell me what you think, and what you want to see in this story. I've actually rewritten endings on entire stories just because someone suggested a killer idea, so don't hold back!


End file.
